User talk:Miss Parker
Thanks to Tpbeti7 for catching the error in the name of Jarod's sister.Miss Parker 16:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. You've made a nice start to this wiki, and it's good to see some content being added. Could you go ahead and make/customize a welcome template in case other visitors stop by? I think if you can do that so we know you plan to welcome other users, we can make you an admin. -- Wendy (talk) 18:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. There's a default welcome template here which you can customize with a picture and whatever text you want. Or you can check out the same page name on other wikis and copy something you like. For example muppet wiki. Some people like to have a separate welcome for logged in and anonymous visitors (eg. welcome anon sample). So you can do as much or as little as you want with it. -- Wendy (talk) 17:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::The welcome template is intended to go on the talk page of every new contributor who visits the wiki. Just as a way to say that you saw they came by and you're happy they're around. Not everybody will go through the front page when they visit a wiki. The instructions for how to use the welcome template only appear on the template page itself. When you copy it onto a talk page (per the instructions) you'll just see the welcome part. Feel free to try it out on my page if you want. -- Wendy (talk) 18:26, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::You should be all set as sysop now :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Templates New template creation attempt (first create a link to template as below) Template: Imdb-forib Then open page: paste code save click template link paste code save again then use the code on a test page to try out Done! Template page created for IMDb for infobox (imdb_4ib) should contain this code (edit to view whole code): ;Usage : ---- ;Template }}}}|name/nm }}}}|Name? }}}}/ }}}}}} Hi. First you need to go to "Template:Character" on the wiki where you found the box you like (this is the template's page, not hte article where it was used). Edit the page, and copy all the code. Then paste it into Template:Character on this wiki and save it. Then you can call it in the article like you did. If you're still having problems, let me know which wiki it was on so I can help more :). -- Wendy (talk) 20:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :How's that? You picked a template that had a lot of hardcoded stuff in it -- we would have had to modify your .css files and added some extra templates to make it work. So I rewrote it a bit more simply, but made it look the same. -- Wendy (talk) 18:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Categories The Category tag links to the category, not to the page for Season 1.. If you want to link that you'll have to put it into the article -- perhaps in a "see also" section or something. You could also put it into the episode template. -- Wendy (talk) 22:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by "formatted like other categories". Category:Season 1 looks more or less like any other category; it has an alphabetical list of articles. If you want it to say something you can edit it like a normal page. Perhaps you could link to an example of what you think it should do? -- Wendy (talk) 04:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Also, to make a new category, just click on the redlinked category on the page, eg. Category:Season 3, and you'll see an edit window. Add either text, and/or a category and save the page. -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. If it's a redlinked category and says you have to make the page, then just edit it and save it and it will look "normal". -- Wendy (talk) 14:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Anonymous Edits Hi -- I noticed you were protecting a bunch of pages against anonymous (IP) editors; if you would like we can turn off anonymous edits on this wiki so only logged-in users can edit. -- Wendy (talk) 03:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :It would turn off all anonymous edits on any page, including new ones. I've gone ahead and requested it for you. You're right -- most of the bad vandalism is from IPs, and since people generally have a new IP every time they boot up their computers, it's very hard to effectively block. :You wouldn't really want vandals able to create new pages any more than letting them mess up existing ones; you just end up with pages to delete as well as pages to revert. -- Wendy (talk) 23:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Twitter template Hi, I created a template for Twitter instead using the hole link. See Template:Twitter. Did you see it right it direct to it. But I had created a template for Wikipedia. Because the Template:Wikipedia is the one you put at the top page if you copy from the Wikipedia page. If to add at External link, I created at Template:Wikipedia-link. But the Twitter template is easier to use. : I been told that help out better. Also,you do know that Forum section is now up. Check it out. I been told most person using it instead of the blog. Christy32 (talk) 19:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox http://pretender.wikia.com/wiki/User:Miss_Parker/Sandbox ShortyAwards I got your message and go ahead since start posting about it. I would very great for them get ShortyAwards. wish them luck... Christy32 (talk) 00:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Great! I agree... Miss Parker (talk) 00:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Miss Parker, wondering are taken control of this site again because you are given no one help out. you don't links to right verify. this is why me and some friend to come here anymore. I thought i stop by see how Christy is work layout and such here. you don't communicate well with others unless you think should be done your way. sorry to said that. we should work together, but it seems like you want to do it all. some would say your trolling to add to one page after other in minutes. This is the last time coming here. Lennie38 (talk) 01:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC)